Expectations
by AlphaRidley
Summary: Something is expected of everyone. There are those who are expected to destroy the world. Drowning in the agony of their memories as they try to prevent their own insanity. there are also those who are expected to save the world. Full sum inside. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Full summery: Something is expected of everyone. There are those who are expected to destroy the world. Drowning in the agony of their memories as they try to prevent their own insanity. there are also those who are expected to save the world. Everyday people doing their hardest to do what is right. What THEY think is right anyway...

Icey: I have a new found love for Mangaquestshipping! Not that you care... This fic is mainly Mangaquestshipping and Franticshipping. Oh and i'm level 80 on MW3 annnnnd... I got a headshot with a fucking Rpg-7 from about 20 feet away-my estimate-. No joke. XD

**Ch 1: I hate this place**

"Why are we here again? I asked twirling my cue stick in my right hand while shoving my left hand into my pocket.

"Because Black and White are having a party and they invited all the dex holders" Crystal said looking at the map of Unova.

"I hate this place" Ruby said sighing. "It's not beautiful in the slightest."

"But think of all the new challenges!" Sapphire exclaimed jumping for joy. "And all the gambling you can do Gold!" she added trying to get me more cheerful and succeeding.

"Ya!" I yelled pumping my fist into the air.

"You will _NOT_ be going to any game centers Gold" Crystal said frowning at me.

"Oh come on! Lighten up Super-serious gal! After all, the song Raise your glass does say, Why so serious!" I said whipping out my scooter/skateboard.

"For the last time there is nothing wrong with being serious!" she yelled crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"Ya there is! Cuz it means you don't know how to have fun!" I said beaming with joy as I sped circles around her.

"Where is the party being held?" Ruby asked -interrupting our useless argument- adjusting his hair-like hat to hide a stray black hair.

"Lacarosa town" she said shifting the map so the rest of us could see it. Jabbing a finger at a small looking town in the northeast part of Unova she said, "It's a relatively small town that is quite cheerful... During the day at least."

"What is that?" Ruby asked pointing to a circular thing northeast of Lacarosa town.

"That's the aptly named Giant chasm, there's supposed to be a man-eating monster that lives in their by day and eats any humans still out at night in Lacarosa town" She explained folding the map and shoving it into her pocket.

"Really?" Sapphire and I said at the same time eyes widening at the mere thought.

"As far as evidence goes... It's a myth" Crystal said breaking Sapphire's and my heart.

"Will any non dex holders be coming to the party?" Ruby asked being surprisingly mature for once in his life... Not like I was one to talk.

"Ya, your mentors, Steven, all the Professors, and everybody in all the elite fours" Crystal replied smirking as all of us gaped at the amount of people that would be there.

I groaned faceplaming as I said, "this is madness, I should've known they would pull something like this..."

"And there is no way that you are going to skip out on the party just because you don't like the Professors... You could learn a lot from them you know" Crystal said the corners of her mouth pulling down in a small frown.

"No way!" I denied putting my Scooter/skateboard away. "They're soooo boring!"

"Don't talk about the Professors that way!" Crystal shouted pulling out the plastic map smacking the back of my head with it before putting it away again.

"Ow!" I cried rubbing my head and glaring at her. "Your being serious again Super-serious gal."

"Just shut up will you?" I honestly don't care what you think about me!" she huffed blowing her bangs up. Crossing her arms she walking ahead of us without another word.

"Someone's sure pissy..." I muttered glancing to the right.

"You should go after her" Ruby said looking at me strangely.

"Are you kidding? She'll kill me!" I said surprised he would even suggest something that stupid.

"Just go!" Ruby said shoving me forwards almost pushing me over.

"I hate this place..." I murmured running after her.

It took me a while to find her but I finally did. She was in the local Library reading a random book she picked off of the shelf.

She turned around when she felt someone breathing on the nape of her neck.

"What do you want?" she asked glaring at me.

"What'cha reading?" I asked looking over her shoulder and looking at the name of the book. "Pokemon eggs?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You don't need that book! You can ask me anything you want! I am after all an excellent breeder" I boasted taking out the egg that was currently in my backpack.

"See? A perfect specimen of a pokemon egg!"

"What's in it?" she asked intrigued by the color of the egg.

"I don't know... I've never seen the type of pokemon it's parents were before... But I know they're from Unova" I said sheepishly scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Can I hold it?" she asked putting her book back on the shelf and standing up.

"Sure! Just be careful with it" I said handing her the egg which she cradled in her arms.

"Come on, let's go find the others" she said keeping the egg in her arms despite my protests.

When we got back Ruby and Sapphire were arguing, for the Google'th time.

"Helloo?" I asked waving my arms above my head in a desperate attempt to get them to stop arguing.

"Oh! Hey, when did you get back?" Ruby asked turning away from Sapphire to look at us and giving me a questioning stare as to why I was letting Crystal hold the egg.

I gave a shrug in reply.

"Which town are we in?" Sapphire asked standing up.

"Nimbasa city" Crystal said immediately without checking her map.

"And that puts us how far away from Lacarosa are we?" Ruby asked getting up as well and brushing off his pants like the prissy boy he was at heart.

"Only one city east and one cities northeast away from Lacarosa.

"Well then lets get going! After all we only have two days!" I said proving that I had been listening to what Crystal had been saying earlier.

"He was actually listening..."

XD

Icey: oh and I wasn't using the sight attached to it when I got the headshot. Read and review plz!

Crystal ~ CiYaXD ~ Gold


	2. Chapter 2

Icey: Hiya! My clan on MW3 is called [Ship] and my new name is Mangaquest! The song that I think best supports Franticshipping is Breaking the habit by Lincon park.

**Ch 2: Yay! We're here! XD**

You were actually listening to her earlier?" Ruby whispered to me having shifted spots with Crystal so he was standing next to me.

"Well duh! I'm not that rude" I whispered back holding a hand over my heart in mock hurt.

"How did you? I mean, you were texting on your phone and not paying any attention to us whatsoever" Ruby asked holding Coco in his arms and brushing her fur -getting some odd looks from several people- while we walked.

"It's a little thing called multitasking, I'm quite good at it" I replied smugly flashing someone an apologetic look after almost smacking them in the head with my Cue stick.

"You should stop swinging that around in public before you kill someone" Ruby advised catching my Cue stick mid swing and giving a hard look.

"And you should stop brushing your cat in public so I don't have to see someone giving weird looks every five seconds" I shot back yanking my Cue stick out of his hand and continuing to twirl it.

At this moment Crystal yanked Ruby away from me after noticing the tension between us.

"What were you talking about?" she hissed giving the egg back to me which I gladly took and shoved into my backpack.

"He was wondering how I was paying attention so I told him I was multitasking and he told me to stop twirling my Cue stick so I told him to stop brushing Coco in public" I answered giving a shrug.

"You can multitask?" she asked her eye twitching in shock as she stared at me.

"Ooh! Look the beach!" I shouted pointing to said beach and ignoring her question entirely.

Crystal grabbed my shirt however, and yanked back on it before I could get more than a couple steps away from her.

"You aren't going to the beach" Crystal said sternly narrowing her eyes. "Besides, were almost to Lacarosa."

"We are?" I asked tilting my head in confusion.

"You don't pay much attention unless someone is talking do you?" Crystal asked sweatdropping.

"Is that a crime?" I asked putting my cue stick away.

"Not exactly..."

"Then I wouldn't be talking" I said skipping cheerfully ahead of them.

"Come on! Hurry up!"

"Yay! We're here!" I shouted

Looking all over for a game center before I realized that there wasn't one in this town.

"Do you have to be so obnoxious?" Crystal sighed resting her head in her hand and shaking it.

"Do you have to be so serious?" I retorted leading the way to the Pokecenter.

When we got there we were surprised to see Black and White chatting with Steven and Drake. Wallace was busy talking with a blushing Winona at a table in the corner and Sidney and the other Hoenn elite four members were eating.

Noticing us come in Steven motioned for us to join them in whatever they were talking about.

Walking over I quickly grabbed Blacks arm and dragged him over to another table for some private talking.

"How's it going, with White?" I asked cheekily forming my hands into the shape of a heart.

"For the last time I don't like her!" he hissed gripping the table with one hand while flicking me in the head with the other.

"Don't even try to deny it, it's pretty obvious that you like her... To me anyway" I said folding my arms and giving him the look that said "don't lie to me."

"I don't like her that way, that's final" he stated angrily getting up and pushing his chair back in he turned around and walked back to the others, I followed him.

"So, what were you guys talking about earlier?" I asked the moment we reached them.

"You know, just random stuff" White replied obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"So when's the party?" Ruby asked changing the topic quickly before things got out of hand.

"Tomorrow" Steven replied pulling out his thin sliver cell phone which had just vibrated signaling a text message. "Oh! And you have to be with your counterpart the entire time unless your counterpart is going to the bathroom or something" he added replying to his text and shoving the phone back into his pocket.

"**What?**" Ruby, Sapphire, and Crystal screamed in unison their eyes wide as limes while their mouths were open in shock.

"I have to stay with a prissy man women for the entire party?" Sapphire shouted pointing her finger at Rubys face.

"Yes, that is correct, and you won't complain about it any further" Steve said in a demanding tone.

"_Fine_" Sapphire said through gritted teeth as she glared at him.

"Moving on..." I said trying to relive the tension in the air but utterly failing.

Crystal turned on the balls of her feet, grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs to our room (yes we were sharing a room) much to my dismay.

"Okay" she started obviously freaking out. "You need to be as good as you can possibly be, and no bringing your cue stick."

"Chillax" I said tossing my backpack onto my bed carefully. "I'm not that immature."

"And i'm supposed to believe you why exactly?" she asked putting her hands on her hips and leaning forward slightly.

"How about i'm the only one who didn't freak out a minute ago?" I asked staring at her stoically.

"Ok, I'll give you that one but still..." she said her eyes glazing over.

"Hello? You in there Crys?" I asked waving a hand in front of her face.

Grabbing her shoulders I shook her back and forth in a vain attempt to wake her up.

"Now what could possibly bring her back into the world of the conscious?" I asked myself putting a hand on my chin and tapping a foot in frustration.

"Oh! I know!" I shouted an imaginary light bulb appearing above my head as I pointed to the ceiling.

Holding her in place I pressed my lips to hers, I shivered at the feeling that passed through my body as I pulled away.

"Did you just kiss me?" Crys asked as I turned away and walked over to my bed, scaring the shit out of me in the process.

"Only cuz your eyes were glazed over and I couldn't bring you back into consciousness!" I quickly said covering my face with my arms to protect myself from the blow that was sure to come.

"Oh... Okay then" she said quietly touching her lips with a finger and walking out of the room in what I was sure was shock.

ØøøøøøØ

Icey: this is the second time I've Been told that my dialogue is wrong so plz, if your going to tell me something I already know then offer to fix it for me... And if you do tell me and don't offer to fix it I will block you... Just as a warning... Plz read and review.

Crystal ~ CiyaXD! ~ Gold


	3. Chapter 3

Icey: ya... I'm Srry about what I said last time but I've got fricken, 11 pms telling me my dialogue is wrong... And I have to write this chapter for the second time because I deleted it...:( and no I didn't mean what I said last chappie... I was just being pissy... ~Cries over lost chappie that had just been finished~

**Ch 3: The story of my life...**

"Ok! What did you do to Crystal?" Ruby and Black asked bursting into my room soon after Crystal had left.

"Uh... I kissed her because her eyes were all glossy and she wasn't responding to anything." I said rather lamely.

"Oh... Ok then." Ruby said.

"Well anyway, Ruby and I still need to get some clothes for the party... Care to come along?" Black asked.

"Sure... Why not?" I said putting my sweatshirt and shoes back on.

"Yay!" Ruby shouted jumping for joy before dashing downstairs so he could get ready.

\XxXD

"Will this one do?" I asked holding up a white suit for Ruby to look at.

Ruby closed his eyes and "apparently" envisioned in his head what I would look like in the suit. "No, it will get dirty to easily. Pick a darker color."

Hanging the suit back where I had found it I dashed back into the isles of suits, eager to go back to the Pokecenter. Spotting a black suit I quickly grabbed it and ran back to Ruby." Is this one good?"

"Ya, that'll work." Ruby said as he glanced at the thing momentarily. "Hurry up, Black and I already have our suits and we need to get back soon."

\XxXD

After we paid for the suits and got back -The check out person was a jerk who wouldn't mind her own business- we dashed up stairs and stashed the suits in our rooms out of sight.

Walking downstairs I saw Ruby and Sapphire yelling at each other for a reason I'd not like to know. Blue was laughing maniacally in the corner, probably having thought up of a new plan to get two dex holders together. And Black and White were talking by themselves, probably about something private.

"Where's Crys?" I asked seeing that she wasn't mingling with the others

"Outside." Red said walking by as he chatted with a blushing Yellow.

"Okay! Thanks!" I said dashing outside to go see my one and only crush.

Crystal was sitting on the curb with her knees huddled up against her chest in a cute way. Then again everything about her was cute. From her pretty eyes down to her strong legs that constantly kicked me in the shin.

"Studying again?" I asked seeing her reading a book.

"What's wrong with studying?" she asked looking up at me with a innocent look on her cute face. Not getting mad at me for some reason I was too lazy to figure out.

"Absolutely nothing, but you spend so much time studying that you don't get many chances to hang out with the rest of us... And you know what I always say! To spend to much time in studies is sloth!"

"That's Oxymoronic..." she said.

"No it's paradox!" I replied.

"Actually, it's Oxymoronica." Green said walking over from who knows where.

"That's not a word..." Crystal and I said sweatdropping.

"Oxymoronica- any Varity of tantalizing, self-contradictory statements that on the surface appear false or illogical but at a deeper level are true, often profoundly true." Green recited smirking at our expressions.

"And what he meant is By spending too much time studying, your being sloth in other areas such as your social life." Green added.

"How'd you know what I meant?" I asked flabbergasted at his knowledge.

"I just know things." he replied walking inside.

"Lets go back inside." Crystal said picking up her book and walking towards the door.

"Yes, lets." I agreed following her inside.

"There you guys are!" Blue said skipping over to us cheerfully. "But I wonder how Gold of all people got you back inside?" Blue wondered aloud giving us a sly grin.

"Where as I just sweatdropped and blushed, Crystal smacked Blue over the head for that suggestion.

Walking away from that okward scene, I went to go see what what Ruby was doing. "The story of my life..."

"What'cha doing?" I asked Ruby seeing that Sapphire was pouting in a corner obviously having lost the argument.

"Not much, just sewing a dress for Sapphire to wear to the dance." Ruby replied not looking up from the dress.

"Let me guess, you two were arguing over if she had to wear the dress?" I asked sitting down, putting my hands behind my head and propping my feet up on the table.

"You guessed correctly." Ruby said glancing at a his sketch of what the dress would look like.

"Like usually." I said swing my legs to the ground, placing my elbows on my knees I clasped my hands together and rested my chin on them. "What are Black and White talking about?"

"Don't ask me... I'm kinda've consumed by my dress making for Sapphire if you hadn't noticed." he said hinting at me that he wanted

me to leave him alone.

"Fine." I said getting the hint. "I'll just go talk to Crys."

"That's a great idea." Ruby said as I got up and walked over to Crystal who didn't notice me for some reason.

Tapping her on the shoulder I laughed as she yanked around and freaked out. However my laughter changed to a yelp of pain as she kicked me in the shin.

"What was that for?" I asked cringing in pain as I hopped up and down on my uninjured leg.

"For scaring me." she said glowering at me.

Putting my foot down I cried out as a flash of pain swept through my leg. I stumbled and fell right on top of Crystal, who tried in vein to catch me before I caused her to fall over as well.

"Ow..." I said as she pushed me off of her and helped me up, her face a bright red before she steadied me as we walked back to our room.

"Stay here and don't get up." she said helping me sit down on my Bed. "Call me if you need anything, but only if it's serious." She added placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay super-serious gal." I said smiling despite my leg pulsing in pain.

Icey: I'll finish this eventually... Let's hope. Read and review!

Crystal ~ CiyaXD! ~ Gold


End file.
